Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal technology field, and more particularly to network access method and a mobile communication terminal.
Background
A public land mobile network (PLMN) is a network, which is established and operated by a government or an operator authorized by the government, for a purpose of providing land mobile communication services for the public. The network is usually interconnected with public switched telephone networks to establish a communication network in a region or a country.
Identification of a PLMN usually includes a series of digital codes. For instance, a network identification of a PLMN of the CHINA MOBILE is 46000, and a network identification of a PLMN of the CHINA UNICOM is 46001. Users can have convenient communications via mobile networks provided by operators. With the improvement of people's living, users travel or go on a business trip abroad with mobile communication terminals are more and more. When the users carry on roaming communications (e.g., international roaming communications), their mobile communication terminals (e.g., mobile phones) need to re-find networks to acquire a network identification of a PLMN.
When a mobile communication terminal is moved from a home place to a visited place (e.g., the mobile communication terminal roams from a home country to a visited country), the mobile communication terminal requires accessing to a PLMN of the currently visited place. However, when the mobile communication terminal is moved from the home place to the visited place, a situation that the mobile communication terminal takes a long time (sometimes needs to wait for tens of minutes) to successfully access to the PLMN of the currently visited place often occurs. This significantly affects the user's communication experiences.